Cedric Diggory
Cedric is the youngest brother of William Diggory and second child of Peter and Rebekah Diggory. He was a very happy child who liked playing with his older brother and running around the house. Cedric liked the fairytales his parents were reading to him and when he was about 10 years old, he started writing poems on his own. It wasn't hard for someone as emotional as him to write heartfelt poetry. His empathy was of great help with that. The younger Diggory was a very bright child. He started learning new languages with the help of his brother at the age of 17. It took him about a year to master French. Then he started writing poems in French. He keeps all of them in his special cupboard in his room. Cedric was taught how to protect himself from werewolves by William. He also taught Cedric how to be faster, stronger and how to hide better in the dark. The grey-eyed vampire didn't travel much. He was staying at home for most of his life, except for quick visits to his favorite aunt Julia, whom he still loves deeply. She was always kind to the brothers, especially the younger one. Cedric liked reading his poems to her because she always gave him great advice on how to be a better writer,as she was one as well. ]]The piano was his favorite instrument to play and he liked writing melodies in his spare time. His mother Rebekah always encouraged him to play and sing more. When the cousins came to their house, Cedric knew he couldn't kill Lexie so he spared her and lied to his father. When she came back and the brothers offered their help to find Tatum, Cedric was eager to help the wolf family but soon had to go back home and report to his parents where they all were. They were soon put into a magical madhouse by Amy and Elijah which were making sacrifices and trying to kill the Werevamps. However,thanks to Cedric, all of the creatures were freed and the family escaped. After the Werevamps started living together, Cedric became good friends with both Lexie and Jay. He was always kind to them and joked around occasionally. He even took care of the little pig they got for a pet. Cedric and Gloria also became good friends after she moved in with them. He took her side when Jay was angry at her. Cedric was Ariana's first love but he didn't love her back. She amused him and he was having fun with her around the house but was happier when she was gone. After the Werevamps family split up, Cedric started writing poems again, this time about vampires and werewolves and even about the love between Lexie and William, which he felt often while they were living together. Now when they all are under the same roof, he is more than happy to be with his best friends and have fun with them. Especially when they are kidnapped and tortured. Years after, Cedric often visited his friends but preferred to spend his time writing poetry and stalking a certain girl with black hair and blue eyes.Category:Cedric Diggory Category:Characters